plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild West
Wild West is the third world in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It is based on America's Wild West, home to hot, arid climate and cowboy zombies. The player can unlock this area after beating Day 8 of Ancient Egypt or Pirate Seas, by using the World Key just given. In this world, there are minecart tracks and minecarts on your lawn, in different locations and positions depending on the level. While nothing can be placed on a minecart track, plants can be placed into a minecart and moved along the track at will. Game description Head down the dusty trail for a showdown with the outlaw zombies of yesteryear! Gather up your plants for the big Brain Rush of 1850! Levels Main levels Goals for Success These levels' layouts are same as their original ones. Two to three missions objectives are added. The player needs to complete all the missions however, failure to do so will force the player to restart the level. Meeting all the criteria in a level will award the player either a costume, new plant, or money and will proceed to the next level. Day 4 *Survive the zombie attack Day 6 (Last Stand I) *Plan your defense and defeat the zombies Day 8 *Survive the massive attack during the Wild West. *Survive without any lawn mowers. Day 9 (Locked and Loaded I) *Survive the zombie attack with the given plants Day 11 *Spend no more than 500 sun Day 12 (Not OK Corral I) *Survive the zombie attack Day 15 *Don't lose more than 2 plants Day 16 (Save Our Seeds I) *Survive and protect the endangered plants Day 17 *Don't let the zombies trample the flowers Day 18 (Last Stand II) *Plan your defense and defeat the zombies Day 19 *Don't lose more than 2 plants *Spend no more than 2000 sun Day 20 (Not OK Corral III) *Survive the Zombie Attack Day 21 *Spend no more than 1750 sun *Don't let the zombies trample the flowers Day 22 (Locked and Loaded III) *Survive the zombie attack with the given plants Day 23 *Don't let the zombies trample the flowers *Never lose more than 1 plant Day 24 (Save Our Seeds II) *Survive and protect the endangered plants Brain Busters All Brain Busters are now together joined as one as a normal level. Save Our Seeds In this Brain Buster, the player is forced to survive the wave of zombies and protect the endangered Wall-nuts stored in a Mine cart. Otherwise, they will fail the level. In the previous updates of this Brain Buster, the player can dig the endangered plant but now in the latest updates, digging is ommitted in order to prevent immediate defeat. The player can move the endangered plant to prevent it from being damaged. Not OK Corral Not OK Corral is Wild West exclusive mini-game. This is a conveyor-belt level and the pre-determined plants are the required ones to be used. In this mini-game, the player will plant a plant and defeat the first zombie that will appear from the corral. After doing so, the player will be given another plant to plant at and another zombie to deal with. The player must survive a wave after wave zombie attack as for every plant the player plants, zombies will attack. Last Stand The player must survive a flag in order to accomplish the level. In this Brain Buster, the player is given an extreme amount of sun to make use of and two or three Plant Foods at their disposal because there will be no glowing zombies and falling suns to replenish sun for plant production to aid the player from a victory. Sunflowers and Twin Sunflowers are not allowed in this brain buster, but other than these two, there are other plants as well that are not allowed. Followed by that, the player will deal then with an extreme number of zombies charging at their lawn. If the player is very creative enough to formulate his own plan, he can win without the aid of Plant Food. Locked and Loaded Locked and Loaded makes the player restricted to the plants that they will use. They are only required to use the plants given to them in order to win the battle. Even though the plant is locked yet, they can get a tendency to use that plant (Unless it's unlocked already). This will serve as a demo for that plant if ever that manages to happen. The player must win only using the given plants to them. Locked and Loaded serves as a reference for a certain weapon in real life, where once it is armed, it should not be disarmed anymore. Big Bad Butte Big Bad Butte is Wild West's Endless Zone and is unlocked after beating the third day of Wild West. Among the other endless zones, this seemed to be the most challenging one as never before encountered zombies will be encountered early if the player takes this level instead. As with other endless zones, the player can use this to test their skills in surviving an escalating wave after wave of endless zombies and at the same time, the player can test their skills in surviving an extreme number of Gargantuars that will storm their lawn. As the player progresses throughout the highest levels, the lawn will be most likely filled with lots of Mine Carts, maximizing the usage of lawn in the process. Gallery Ofld West Concept roughs 03.jpg|Concept design Cart.jpg|A cart Rail.jpg|A track Screenshot 2013-10-08-19-53-48.png|Area Map(Old version) images (1).jpg|An advert that takes place in the 3rd Wild West Locked and Loaded level. images (17).jpg|Wild West in the world map selection images (16).jpg|Wild West name in the trailer chinaww.png|Wild West plants in the Chinese version IMG_0044.PNG|Pre-Gargantuar level Wild West Wild West Lawnmower.png|Wild West Lawn Mower Music Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Wild West Theme ☿ HD ☿|Stage music Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Wild West Demonstration Mini-Game ☿ HD ☿|Mini-games (Days 4, 12, 16, 20, and 24) Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Wild West Ultimate Battle ☿ HD ☿|Ultimate Battle (Days 6, 8, 9, 18, and 22) Walkthrough See Wild West/Walkthrough. Trivia *There is no plant here that has anything to do with its specialty, unless one counts Pea Pod, as Grave Buster removes tombstones, and the Spring Bean bounces back zombies to nearby water. *This is the only world without a surprise attack. *In Day 8, although the only zombies that you will repel are Conehead Cowboy, Buckethead Cowboy, Poncho Zombie, Pianist Zombie, Prospector Zombie, Wild West Gargantuar, Zombie Bull Rider, and Flag Cowboy Zombie, Cowboy Zombie still manages to appear especially in triggering a huge wave. **This might be a glitch or a bug. *Sometimes, the music will stop after the Final Wave. **This was fixed in v1.9 update. *Day 11 is the hardest level to accomplish because the player can only spend 500 sun or less. **However, the only types of zombies that appear are Cowboy Zombies and Conehead Cowboy Zombies, so the level can be easily won using Lightning Reeds. *Threepeater is the only Pirate Seas plant that was moved here in the Chinese Version. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Locations Category:Wild West Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas